Please Let Me Stay in This Dream
by grangertash
Summary: What happened when Emily turned up on Paige's doorstep that night. Paige/Emily. Oneshot


There's a knock on the door. Paige freezes, pausing her TV and suddenly regretting having all the lights on. She can't think of anyone who would want to visit her this late at night, and living in Rosewood, you learn to be cautious about answering the door. She slowly moves from the couch towards the window.

Her heart jumps in her throat when she sees who it is. Through the darkness she can just make out the figure knocking to be Emily. The girl is standing on the porch looking rather determined. Paige rushes to the door, smoothing her hair out and regretting her choice of ancient pyjamas as she answers.

"I was looking for you!" Emily tells her in a slurred voice. Paige immediately notices something is wrong. Emily is swaying gently and her eyes are glossed over. "I wanted to see you."

"Emily, are you drunk?" she asks, feeling slightly disappointed. For a second, she had hoped Emily had decided to visit her on her own accord.

"I may have had a couple," Emily shrugs before pushing past Paige and inviting herself inside. Paige follows her nervously, unsure of how to handle an intoxicated Emily Fields. She can't hep but sigh dejectedly as she watches the other girl walk aimlessly around her sitting room. She almost laughs at how beautiful Emily still manages to be, how effortlessly perfection seems to come to her.

"Do you want a glass of water?" she asks.

Emily only looks at her, as if contemplating something. Paige shrugs, taking the silence as a yes and makes her way to the kitchen.

She barely feels or sees it happen. One second she's on the other side of the room, and the next she's being pulled back, as someone tugs on her arms and turns her around. Everything's a blur that's only broken by the conviction of Emily's eyes as she purposely pulls Paige close. Her brain doesn't catch up and it takes her a second to comprehend that Emily's kissing her. Emily's kissing her deep and whole and hungrily, like there's nothing else in the world.

She doesn't respond, too shocked at the feel of Emily's lips against hers. It's only when the faint scent of alcohol reaches her that she quickly pushes Emily away. "Stop," she says softly despite how much she wishes she didn't have to. "Emily, you're drunk. You don't want this."

Emily looks up confused, her lips swollen slightly and her eyes wide. "I know what I want," she says with an unwavering confidence.

And then she's kissing her again. And for a second Paige thinks who would she be to deny herself this, maybe Emily's here because she wants to be. Who was she to question her motives? Paige thinks she'll take this bittersweet memory of them and she'll keep it and lock it away and when she's old she'll be able to remember the feel of Emily's body pressed against hers.

And when Emily's lips part deepening the kiss, she doesn't feel too bad about it. Not when it feels so right, so perfect.

Emily wraps her arms around her, pulling her closer and Paige stops thinking. She doesn't want to think; for once she just wants to feel.

Paige shivers when Emily's breath rattles against her neck, and practically quakes when she other girl leans in slowly and presses her lips gently to her pulse. Emily lingers there for a second and Paige tries to ignore that there's something somber about the way Emily is kissing her, something sad in the way her lips linger a little to long, as if she's trying to feel something that isn't there.

Emily kisses her chin just once before capturing her lips in a kiss that's instantly desperate and full of tongues tangling around each other.

She's brought back to reality when Emily's face screws up with tears as she gasps away for breath. Her hands, still clenched against Paige's cheeks, tug her forward again and she sobs against Paige's mouth as she kisses her again.

"I miss you," Emily chokes and she pulls herself closer until their cheeks are pressed together. "I miss you so much that it hurts."

And then the dream ends.

Suddenly everything is wrong and Paige remembers that Emily is drunk. Emily didn't come hear looking for her. _Of course she didn't._ As she feels Emily cling to her shirt, she realizes how broken she looks.

Paige sighs, and wraps her arms around Emily's waist and holds her tightly trying to provide some comfort to a girl who's so lost and broken.

"Everything is wrong," Emily sniffs breathlessly, her voice slurring. "But it feels right with you."

Paige's stomach drops and she reluctantly pulls herself away. She has to remind herself that Emily isn't talking about her. Emily will _never _be talking about her. "It's going to be okay," she whispers softly, even though she knows she can never promise that.

"I want you," Emily whispers so softly, and Paige suddenly feels like she might start crying because it's so typical. She's been waiting so long for Emily to utter those words and of course when she finally does she's drunk and thinking of someone else.

Paige sighs and presses a gentle kiss to Emily's forehead. "I'm going to get you some water, okay?" she asks and the other girl only nods, her body swaying and her eyes glazed over. It's only now that Paige realizes just how out of it Emily is. She suddenly feels sick. She shouldn't have let it happen, it was wrong. It was selfish. She had failed Emily _again._

When she returns with the water Emily is gone and Paige can't help but feel relieved.

_She's better off without me. _


End file.
